


Airplanes

by ladno



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Family Issues, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: На всех людей, со всеми их желаниями, не напасёшься падающих звёзд. Знаешь, что я обычно делаю? Я представляю, что взлетающие в ночное небо самолёты – это звёзды и есть. Вижу, как огоньки мигают, и загадываю желание





	Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> K-Pop AU-Fest 2014

На стоянке, где Бёнхон оставляет свой велосипед, привычно припаркована лишь парочка неизменных, уже знакомых ему автомобилей. Он почти касается кончиками пальцев пыльного бока потрёпанного рыжего пикапа, сходя с асфальта и ступая на песчаную дорожку. Ветер с пролива треплет его волосы ласково, но Бёнхон неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу – возможно, имеет смысл накинуть куртку сейчас, не откладывая до тех пор, когда он совсем окоченеет. Май – не самый холодный месяц в году, но к Девонпорту медленно подкрадываются зимние минимумы температур, и несколько часов на ветру могут привести к неприятным для самочувствия последствиям.   
Бёнхон кутается в свою толстовку и натягивает на ладони слишком длинные рукава, шагая по песку и пробивающейся то тут, то там жёсткой траве. С небольшого пригорка над диким пляжем, облюбованным разве что несколькими чередующимися будто бы по расписанию компаниями сёрферов, ему открывается вид настолько прекрасный и _правильный_ , что Бёнхону уже давно не приходится искать для себя другое _место_. И долго ещё не придётся, только бы зиму пережить.  
Он садится прямо на землю, скрещивает ноги и вытряхивает из рюкзака свой альбом и коробку с пастелью. Только после этого вынимает из ушей капельки вакуумных наушников и оставляет плеер листать треки в произвольном порядке, пока ему снова не понадобится заслониться от внешнего мира.  
Звуки тут же окружают его. Набегающие на берег волны, шипящие и пузырящиеся, размеренные и непоколебимые. Ветер дразнит море, и волны бьются о песок почти ожесточённо – Бёнхон закрывает глаза и вдыхает полной грудью. Чайки перекрикиваются в вышине, не подлетая слишком близко, трепещет жухлая трава. Если прислушаться, можно услышать, как в небе неохотно ворочаются тучи – казалось бы, ветер давно должен был прогнать их прочь, но они всё ещё сливаются воедино с серой сталью моря на линии горизонта.  
Бёнхон слышит радостные, восторженные вопли, смех, улюлюканье, нецензурные возгласы, неизменно сопровождающие компании его сверстников. Сёрферы. Уже привычные ребята, знакомые лица и голоса, хотя Бёнхон никогда к ним не приглядывался и не прислушивался. Сегодня пасмурно, он надеялся побыть один, но, видимо, сезон они будут закрывать вместе, когда станет совсем уж холодно. Ничего, _эти_ ему нравятся больше, чем все остальные; может, дело в том, что в них есть примесь азиатской крови.  
И все они, как Бёнхон, немного больны морем. А кем ещё, как не психом, надо быть, чтобы продолжать купаться и в такой холод? Не получается даже разозлиться на них за то, что иногда мешают почувствовать себя один на один со стихией: море большое, его внимания хватит на всех.   
Бёнхону нужно немного времени, чтобы отфильтровать то, что ему мешает, и перестать слышать лишнее. От людей не спрячешься нигде, даже на этом острове, где плотность населения составляет всего семь с небольшим человек на квадратный километр пространства. Рано или поздно эти семь с небольшим всё равно вмешаются, тем или иным образом, поэтому ему приходится постоянно учиться не обращать внимания.   
Ветер всё пытается перелистнуть страницы альбома, чтобы заглянуть, подсмотреть, что там Бёнхон рисует постоянно, но тот вечно скрючивается так, что ветер остаётся с носом. Потом у него будет болеть спина – до тех пор, пока он не отлежится на целебном ковре в своей комнате под крышей, – и всю дорогу до дома он будет пытаться так усесться в электричке, чтобы не умирать каждые две минуты. Усталость человека, честно отработавшегося свою дневную смену в условиях, приближенных к боевым, и без того сделала из него разваливающегося на куски старика, но устроиться сейчас по-другому – уже не так удобно, не так вдохновляет, да и Бёнхону не нравится, когда кто-то подсматривает за его работой. Даже если это всего лишь ветер.   
Отсюда видно всё. И прибывающие в Девонпорт паромы с материка, и набирающие высоту самолёты, и ломаные очертания города, и где-то там, далеко-далеко, у самого горизонта, зыбкое марево миража, которое при хорошем воображении можно принять за берег Австралии. Бёнхон всегда умел фантазировать; это, если честно, удавалось ему лучше всего.  
Настроения заканчивать солнечный пейзаж нет совсем. Можно было бы наскоро набросать новый мрачный скетч, только вот чёрная пастель закончилась ещё три дня назад. В запасе разве что простой карандаш, но он недостаточно мрачен, да и серости в ближайшее время и так станет в избытке. Бёнхон задумчиво водит пальцами по бумаге, по вихрам волн всех оттенков синевы, целующих золотистый песок. Летние яркие цвета, скоро от них совсем ничего не останется; Бёнхон смазывает и смешивает их подушечками пальцев.  
Когда-нибудь у него обязательно хватит времени, сил и смелости, взять холст и масло, написать настоящую картину, которую не придётся прятать в альбоме. Бёнхон рисует в небе широкий размах чаячьих крыльев, давая самому себе очередное обещание.

 

– Джо. Джо. Чан, мать твою, джо. Чонхён, алё.  
Рука у Ниэля худая и костлявая, но всё равно тяжёлая, к тому же выпирающие костяшки бьют больно – в плечо, точнёхонько по тому месту, которым Чонхён совсем недавно приложился к дверному косяку. Глаз-алмаз, иначе и не скажешь. Зато Чонхён моментально спускается с небес на землю и осознаёт, что опять завис посреди сборов с полотенцем в руке.   
– Я твою доску не потащу, даже и не мечтай, – категорично заявляет Ниэль. Как будто кто-то его просит. Чонхён хмыкает, но ничего не говорит – Даниэль, в принципе, от двойной ноши не развалится, но зато нытья потом будет до самой зимы. И на следующий сезон ещё останется.  
Кэп и Рики уже ушли на стоянку, никого не дожидаясь; Чонхён видит, как они поднимаются по пологому склону, по сыпучему песку выбираются на протоптанную тропинку. Так, в общем, всегда. Этим двоим всё равно в другую сторону.  
– Я уже иду, – наконец миролюбиво откликается он.  
– Сумку собирай, идёт он… Смотри, у Чанхи губы посинели.   
Переминающийся с ноги на ногу Чанхи действительно выглядит порядком замёрзшим. В воде-то ещё ничего, но на берегу – прохладно весьма, ведь западный ветер уже не такой тёплый и дружелюбный. Ревущие сороковые, все дела. _Winter is coming_.  
Чонхён накидывает другу на голову полотенце, то ли чтобы не надуло в уши, то ли чтобы зубы так сильно не стучали, и вкладывает ему в ладонь ключи от машины – старенького рыжего пикапа, запылившегося настолько, что впору картины на нём рисовать. Снова. Чонхён так и не узнал, что сделал это в прошлый раз, но было классно и очень жаль смывать.   
– Ок, жду наверху, – Чанхи подхватывает доску и практически припускает прочь.   
Ниэль недовольно морщится и явно собирается что-то ещё сказать – не иначе, разразиться очередной лекцией. Нет, он не всегда ворчит, просто на него накатывает периодически – как волны на берег. Все они морские люди, всю жизнь у воды, вот и штормит то туда, то сюда. Особенно по зимним ветрам.  
Но Даниэль вдруг меняет тему и загадочно улыбается:  
– Опять на этого парнишку засмотрелся? – Чонхёна аж передёргивает, а Ниэль ещё и подпихивает его локтем в бок.   
Ни на кого он не засматривался, вот ещё. Просто интересно, как можно почти каждый день приходить на одно и то же место и сидеть, сидеть, сидеть что-то рисовать без остановки – почти в любую погоду, разве что дождь быстро загоняет всех под крыши и навесы. Как будто не рисуется дома или в другой, более благоприятной обстановке.  
– Подойди уже и познакомься. Не укусит же он, в самом деле. Или хочешь, я сам подойду? Скажу ему, что ты стесняшка, вдруг заинтересуется.   
Нет, вот только вмешательства придурочных друзей тут не хватало. Чонхён сердечными пожеланиями счастливого пути и дружеским пинком под зад отправляет Ниэля следом за остальными.   
***  
Мать Рики, активно следящая за прогнозом погоды, в середине месяца начинает основательно переживать за здоровье сына и запирает его доску в чулане, от греха подальше. Ниэль лежит дома с простудой, в его отсутствие Кэпу всё лень, а развлекаться на пару с Чанхи Чонхёну и самому не очень хочется, поэтому о сёрфинге приходится забыть до лучших времён. Они всегда купаются дольше многих местных, в этом году из-за длительной жары даже дотянули почти до самой зимы, но сезон так толком и не закрыли. От этого на душе немного паршиво.   
А может, его тоже продуло и он просто заболевает. Нужно будет выпить чего-нибудь противопростудного по возвращении домой.   
Бродить по городу в одиночестве – не самое весёлое занятие, но всё лучше, чем сидеть в четырёх стенах. Вдоволь поугнетавшись таким времяпрепровождением, Чонхён просто сбежал из дома, когда стало совсем невмоготу, и вот теперь праздно шатается по округе. Может быть, он проветрится, и всё станет лучше, чем есть. Может быть, он завалится к Ниэлю; тот хоть и вынесет мозг своим горячечным бредом о бактериях и прочих вирусах, но будет рад. Неплохо бы ещё добыть апельсинов, покрупнее и послаще, с толстой кожурой. Где-то же мама их находит.   
Но ноги, пока Чонхён думает и не может ничего решить, сами приводят его немного непривычным маршрутом в знакомое место – пересекая пустую парковку, он отмечает про себя, что зелёный велосипед того парнишки-художника и сегодня стоит на месте.   
Ниэль сказал бы что-нибудь о том, что это судьба, но Чонхён только поправляет капюшон толстовки, засовывает руки в карманы и ступает на песчаную тропинку. Это всего лишь значит, что художник оказался немного более холодоустойчивым, чем все они впятером. Только и всего.  
Парнишка и правда обретается на своём привычном пригорке, разбросав вокруг себя цветные карандаши (или что это у него, мелки?) и обняв альбом. Кажется, ему сегодня не рисуется – он просто сидит неподвижно. Почему-то Чонхёну думается, что его глаза закрыты; по крайней мере, сам он не выдержал бы долго смотреть против ветра. Да и что там есть такого, впереди? Только вода, вода, вода и ничего, кроме воды.   
На самом деле, Девонпорт – не такая уж и дыра, как многим кажется, а очень даже немаленький город, но Чонхёна всё равно смущает, что он не знает об этом парнишке ничего, ни возраста, ни даже имени – ведь ощущение такое, что они давным-давно добрые друзья, столько раз Чонхён его видел. Почему-то маленькая, одинокая фигурка постоянно притягивает взгляд. Ему, наверное, холодно вот так сидеть здесь, на ветру, каждый день в полном одиночестве.   
– Привет, – решается Чонхён, и приземляется на один из островков жухлой травы поблизости. – Заболеешь, если будешь и дальше вот так сидеть. Один мой друг уже свалился с каким-то простудным.   
Парень смотрит на него так, как будто никогда раньше не видел живого человека. Лицо его не выражает ничего, кроме легчайшего замешательства, но взгляд при этом красноречивее раза в три. Что-то вроде «вау, оно _разговаривает_ », плавно переходящее в «вау, оно разговаривает _со мной_ » и « _почему_ это странное млекопитающее разговаривает со мной?». Никакого намёка на узнавание, и Чонхён непроизвольно вздыхает – похоже, люди этого парня совсем не интересуют. В конце концов, они так часто пересекались, пусть и не напрямую… Можно было уже запомнить, что Чонхён – это «ах да, вон тот сёрфер с красными волосами, цвет из которых никакой солью не вытравишь».   
Может, он просто слишком многого хочет?.. Пожалуй.  
– Меня зовут Чонхён, – представляется он, не получив никакой другой реакции. – Но англоговорящим это непривычно, и он придумали для меня что-то вроде «Чанджо». Мы часто здесь тусим с друзьями, помнишь нас?  
Кивок.  
Ну, хоть что-то.   
– А тебя как зовут?   
У Чонхёна ужасное, просто ужаснейшее ощущение, что он безбожно навязывается. В сущности, это так и есть, а художник всё никак не желает помочь ему избавиться от угрызений совести за бесцеремонное вмешательство в чужое личное пространство. Встать и уйти прямо сейчас мешает только то, что это будет, кажется, ещё более глупо, чем идея подойти и завести разговор.  
– Почему я должен говорить тебе, как меня зовут?   
Его голос оказывается несколько ниже, чем Чонхён предполагал, и звучит приятно, густо, немного шершаво. Не враждебно, но и не дружелюбно – просто никак. Чонхён озадаченно скребёт подбородок и ерошит волосы на затылке:  
– Возможно потому, что я представился?   
– Это было твоё собственное решение, я тебя не заставлял. И не то, чтобы был очень заинтересован, если честно, – парень отнимает альбом от груди, закрывает его и принимается складывать в рюкзак рисовальные принадлежности.   
– Ну… Хорошо, а как тебе такая причина: потому что я единственный человек, который за всё это время подошёл к тебе и побеспокоился о том, что тебя может продуть на холодном ветру? – Чонхён не сдаётся, хотя безразличие ему неприятно.   
– Я приезжаю сюда затем, чтобы насладиться морем и одиночеством и отдохнуть от людского внимания, – карандаши по одному отправляются в коробку, в строгом соответствии с их местом в радужном спектре. Чонхён замечает там такие оттенки, названия которым он даже не знает – не потому что глупый, просто обычные смертные прекрасно могут обойтись без этого. – И я был бы очень не против оставаться незамеченным и дальше.  
Единственное, что на это может ответить Чонхён – «поздно», но лучше проблемную тему не развивать, и он переключается.  
– Слушай, ты же художник, да? А что ты постоянно здесь рисуешь? – он поспешно вскакивает на ноги, когда парень отправляет коробку карандашей следом за альбомом и поднимается, намереваясь уйти. – Обычно фотографы и художники в Девонпорте толкутся где-нибудь возле маяка.   
– Ключевое слово «толкутся» ты уже произнёс. Я рисовал Мерси Блафф и пытался отсиживаться там, но всё это ужасно надоело мне раза с третьего, – тот усмехается и бросает на Чонхёна непонятный сочувственный взгляд. Вжикает молния старого, но ещё живого рюкзака. – Слишком много белого и красного. Не люблю красный.   
Чонхён машинально запускает пальцы в волосы – он уже больше полугода держится этого цвета. Парень отслеживает его жест и непроизвольно фыркает, пряча смешок; он, судя по всему, только сейчас и обратил внимание на причёску прицепившегося к нему сёрфера.   
– Тебе идёт, – звучит почти как извинение.  
Пока Чонхён пытается разобраться, парень уже подхватывает свой рюкзак и устремляется прочь, так что его приходится догонять:  
– Эй, ну постой, не убегай, давай поговорим, – Чонхён сам удивляется собственной настойчивости, хорошо хоть, руки к человеку не тянет. Наверное, он просто слишком долго ждал возможности вот так пообщаться.   
– Я не убегаю. У меня скоро поезд, а до Дон Джанкшн ещё нужно добраться.  
– А выглядит так, будто убегаешь. Хоть бы объяснил сначала, – до станции путь действительно неблизкий, с этим Чонхён вынужден согласиться. Что не отменяет, однако, его укора.  
– Ну и почему я должен это делать, интересно?  
Как назло, Чонхён без машины, да и вообще без любого другого средства передвижения, кроме своих нижних конечностей. Зато недотрога этот – на велосипеде, и когда они доберутся до парковки, Чонхёну придётся либо бежать следом, либо всё же оставить его в покое, так ничего толком и не добившись. Чем дальше, тем глупее.   
– Ты не местный? Тогда понятно, почему я тебя нигде, кроме пляжа, не видел.  
Девонпорт – не такая уж и дыра, но среди молодёжи всё равно редко где встретишь совершенно незнакомое лицо. Одна тусовка, одни интересы; здесь, среди двадцати двух тысяч человек, из которых молодёжи – лишь не самая значительная часть, не потеряешься. Чонхён, по крайней мере, в этом уверен: все они знакомы через одного.  
– Рейлтон, – коротко бросает парень, и Чонхён присвистывает. Не так, чтобы далеко, но и не очень близко. Двадцать километров напрямую, железная дорога немного петляет, и электричкой добираться около получаса. Можно и на велосипеде, но это дольше и мучительнее в разы – Чонхён никогда не был фанатом велопрогулок.   
Рейлтон из тех городов-спутников, где живёт меньше тысячи человек и, кроме живописной природы и фигурно подстриженных кустов, нет больше ничего. И в особенности там нет моря – то есть, по меркам Чонхёна, делать там совершенно нечего. А если учесть, как этот художник любит воду, сразу становится ясно, чего он вечно смывается из родных мест на побережье.  
– Тебе не надоедает мотаться туда-сюда?  
Парнишка, колупая ключом велосипедный замок, выглядит уже слегка раздражённым:  
– Мне же нужно куда-то _сбегать_ , в конце концов, – отвечает он, и, наконец, снова смотрит прямиком на Чонхёна. – Послушай, я действительно не фанат общения с людьми. Поэтому давай попрощаемся? Вот прямо сейчас.   
И Чонхён, немного обиженный, делает самую большую глупость в своей жизни – отходит в сторону, чтобы дать этому неприветливому парню просто уехать. 

И Бёнхон, чувствующий себя немного виноватым, делает самую большую глупость в своей жизни – уже забравшись на велосипед и крутанув пару раз педали, он оборачивается, чтобы сказать:  
– Ли Бёнхон.  
Чтобы увидеть, как на лице Чонхёна появляется неуверенная, но искренняя улыбка ещё не до конца осознавшего произошедшее человека. 

На следующий вечер он нисколько не удивляется, когда обнаруживает Чонхёна поджидающим его на стоянке возле припаркованного на обычном месте рыжего пикапа, который так часто привлекал его внимание.   
– Так это твоя машина, – и почему-то он даже не удивляется.  
– Да, а… Так это ты её изрисовал тогда, – Чонхён быстро улавливает, к чему клонил Бёнхон, и начинает смеяться.  
– Слушай, извини, я знаю, что не должен был так поступать, но…  
Он не придумывает, что именно «но», но это почти целое оправдание из его уст.  
– Ничего страшного, выглядело действительно круто. Не знал, что на пыли тоже рисуют.   
– Было глупо.  
– На Властелин Колец похоже. Леса, горы и этот, как его… Андуин, что ли. Только статуй двух королей не хватило, – Чонхён продолжает, будто не услышал последней реплики Бёнхона. – А знаешь, что? Можно как-нибудь повторить, если захочешь. Я не буду смывать твою картину до тех пор, пока дождь не пойдёт, обещаю – если она будет хотя бы вполовину такая же красивая, как в прошлый раз.  
Дожди любят Тасманию, и с местным климатом никогда не угадаешь, но зимой осадков выпадает меньше, и картина может сохраниться дольше. Хотя если лето в этом году будет такое же, как в прошлом, аномально жаркое и сухое… Бёнхон ловит себя на этих рассуждениях и ёжится – кажется, ему понравилась эта идея. Даже чересчур.  
***  
Бёнхон ненавидит свою работу. Вокруг слишком много сладостей и слишком много детей, приходящих за этими сладостями – кричащих, шумных, капризных, избалованных детей, тянущих за руки своих измученных родителей и постоянно требующих. У Бёнхона сводит зубы от сахарного, приторного запаха, в глазах рябит от взрыва ярких красок, в ушах звенит от детских голосов. Он часто прячется за витриной со свежей выпечкой – та хотя бы пахнет вкусно.  
Бёнхон не любит сладкое, никогда не любил, предпочитая что-нибудь солёное или острое. Ему вообще лимоны всегда очень нравились, например. Да, лимоны – это хорошо. Поэтому он никогда, никогда не был таким же, как эти ужасные дети.  
Давно пора увольняться и искать себе что-нибудь более подходящее в Девонпорте – всё равно Бёнхон почти каждый день оказывается там, – но кому он, в сущности, нужен с одним только аттестатом? Нет никакого смысла менять шило на мыло, а здесь, в кондитерской в Латробе, он иногда помогает с украшением тортов или рисует эскизы, если попросят. Да и должность экспозиционера в местной галерейке держит – время, проведённое среди картин, очень успокаивает, а в Девонпорте, где размах побольше, его могут попросту не взять на ту же должность.   
Если примерно прикинуть, он почти полжизни проводит в дороге. Встаёт рано утром, чтобы добраться до работы на велосипеде – сколько здесь, километров двенадцать? Отрабатывает смену, в самые незанятые дни развлекаясь тем, что перекладывает соседствующие с самодельными тортами и пирожными сладости с места на место (по цветам, по алфавиту, по форме, по размеру или любому другому признаку). Потом, если после рабочего дня есть силы, снова на велосипеде, оставшиеся восемь километров до Девонпорта. А уже оттуда, надышавшись солью, наслушавшись чаек и насмотревшись на волны, на электричке он едет прямиком до Рейлтона, хотя и рад бы не возвращаться вовсе. Но больше идти некуда.   
– Две работы? А не тяжело? – Чонхён жуёт шоколадный батончик и нарочито громко шуршит обёрткой, предлагая тоже угоститься. Бёнхон чуть поджимает губы – он же только что сказал, что не любит сладкое, неужели так сложно удерживать в памяти простейшие факты? Но, к собственному удивлению, не отказывается, а откусывает весьма приличный кусок. И не упоминает о том, что в галерее работать приходится редко и что ему просто очень нужны деньги – а довольный собой Чонхён резво перескакивает на следующую тему. – А школа?  
– Закончил пару лет назад. Девонпортскую старшую.  
– Ты настолько старше меня? – у Чонхёна глаза на пару мгновений становятся похожи на чайные блюдца. – Никогда бы не подумал, ты же совсем не выглядишь на…  
Он поспешно проглатывает всё то, что хотел сказать про рост и внешность. Мало ли, вдруг это вызовет очередной приступ раздражения? У него только начало получаться вытаскивать из Бёнхона более-менее пространные ответы на вопросы.  
– А я Рис Хай заканчиваю в этом году.   
По тому, как Чонхён шмыгает носом, Бёнхон смутно догадывается, что им пора прекращать просиживать часами на продуваемом со всех сторон пляже. В конце мая погода капризничает совсем уж безобразно, зима уже практически вступила в свои права. В этом году она обещает быть очень холодной, в противовес чересчур жаркому лету. Как бы местные шутники не докаркались до снега…   
– То-то, я смотрю, ты трудишься над своим аттестатом, не покладая рук, – хмыкает Бёнхон, крутя в пальцах карандаш. Уже темнеет, и плохое зрение позволяет Бёнхону только бессмысленно водить им по бумаге время от времени, марая листы без всякой пользы. Хотя в последние несколько дней он ничего путного не сделал, кроме того, что завёл новый альбом.   
Он тратит время на разговоры, рассказывает Чонхёну о себе, чего не делал уже очень давно. Просто тот много болтает о разных мелочах, заговаривает зубы, и как-то так, потихоньку, вытягивает из Бёнхона информацию. Кажется, ему действительно интересно – ну или он просто здорово притворяется.   
– Нормальные у меня оценки, – возмущается Чонхён с набитым ртом, сминает фантик и отправляет его к себе в карман. Бёнхон пристально следит за этим – ох и получил бы он по рукам, попробовав бросить мусор на землю. – Я неплохо учусь.   
Не очень-то в это верится, и, наверное, лицо выдаёт весь его скепсис, потому что Чонхён обиженно сопит и шмыгает ещё более яростно. Бёнхон себя виноватым не чувствует нисколько. В конце концов, знакомы они от силы пару недель, и всё, что он знает про досуг Чонхёна – это видеоигры, сёрфинг и праздные шатания по городу. С ним, Бёнхоном, на пару.   
Пора искать себе зимнее убежище где-нибудь под крышей. Ветер даже сейчас пробирает до костей, хочется немедленно уйти, даже несмотря на то, что Бёнхон по самый нос замотан в тёплый шарф и давно вытащил из недр шкафа куртку. Выглядит это смешно, зато его горлу ничего не угрожает. А вот Чонхёну пора научиться одеваться по погоде: на него даже просто смотреть холодно. И руки, спешно спрятанные в карман, наверняка уже заледенели совсем.  
Бёнхон всегда слишком быстро мёрз – за себя и за других.   
***  
Бёнхон часто отменяет их планы на вечер, если рабочий день выдаётся сложным и изматывающим, вот и сегодня не должен был приезжать. Но его сообщение с просьбой о встрече настигает Чонхёна в тёмном зале кинотеатра, когда «Как приручить дракона 2» разгоняется уже настолько, что просто встать и уйти будет крайне неприлично. Он давно никуда не выбирался с друзьями и очень хотел посмотреть этот мульт, поэтому с беспокойством приходится как следует побороться.  
«С парнями в кино. Освобожусь примерно через час, идёт?» – пишет Чонхён под недовольное бурчание Ниэля о том, что телефон светит ему прямо в глаз.   
«Кофейня возле школы святого Брендана».   
Те места Чонхёну не очень-то знакомы, и по улицам он, в поисках той самой кофейни, рыскает немало, но Бёнхон терпеливо его дожидается. Не рисует, отчего в голову закрадывается нехорошая мысль, а просто сидит над пустой чашкой. Даже не сразу замечает, что больше не один.  
Чонхён берёт себе какао с воздушными облаками зефира, ему – крепкий, чёрный американо, и не прогадывает. Бёнхон обнимает чашку обеими руками, греет ладони. Они у него ледяные – Чонхён случайно дотрагивается и тут же мрачнеет, – и это спустя час или больше в тёплом помещении. Чонхён молча наблюдает и, чувствуя атмосферу, пока не задаёт лишних вопросов.  
За окном ужасно ветрено и довольно давно стемнело, обычно в это время Бёнхон уже едет в электричке домой, но сейчас он явно никуда не торопится. Если задуматься, Чонхён и велосипеда его на парковке не видел. Когда там последний поезд в сторону Рейлтона?.. Неплохо бы поинтересоваться расписанием у гугла, но в компании Бёнхона он редко заглядывает в телефон – не хочет показаться невежливым, и даже время сверяет по наручным часам.  
Это всё такие дурацкие, но важные мелочи.  
– Извини, что оторвал тебя от друзей, – Бёнхон заговаривает первым, и Чонхён расценивает это как хороший знак.  
– Мы каждый день видимся в школе, от них не убудет, – он улыбается и вылавливает подтаявшие зефиринки ложкой.  
– А девушка не потеряла тебя?..  
Так, ладно, вот _это_ сейчас было неожиданно. И Чонхён всё ещё не понимает, куда дует ветер.  
– Если это ты так пытаешься узнать, занят я или свободен – то молодец, зашёл издалека, – он осторожно пробует пошутить, но, судя по взгляду и выражению лица, не очень в этом преуспевает. – Ладно, ладно… Вспомни, ты сам говорил: у меня в голове сёрфинг, видеоигры да прогулки с тобой. Ничему другому там места не хватает. Поэтому не переживай, для тебя я всегда найду время.  
Бёнхон отпивает свой кофе, всё ещё слишком горячий, и, конечно же, обжигает язык: цыкает недовольно, поджимает губы. Чонхёну не удаётся сдержать смешок, хоть он и старается не вызвать волну раздражения в свою сторону. Чувствует себя сапёром.  
– Это было… прямолинейно, – кажется, можно было смеяться и погромче: чтобы вытащить Бёнхона из его непонятной скорлупы, этого сегодня явно недостаточно. Чонхёну так не нравится.  
– Ну, должен же хоть кто-то из нас говорить то, что действительно думает.  
Он видит на лице Бёнхона мучительное желание спрятаться, но под рукой нет даже альбома, в который можно было бы для вида уткнуться. Если честно, это первый раз за очень долгое время, когда Бёнхон вышел из дома без своих рисовальных принадлежностей.  
– Не нужно было тебя звать, – едва слышно бормочет он себе под нос, наконец, отпуская кружку и закрывая лицо немного отогревшимися ладонями. Сегодня всё в тягость, совершенно всё, даже привычная уже компания Чонхёна. И дело вовсе не в нём, просто… Просто так получилось. Просто Бёнхон слишком раздражён и расстроен, не может сосредоточиться, не знает, что делать.  
Но нужно признаться, хотя бы самому себе, что в одиночестве было бы совсем отвратительно.   
– Эй.  
Чонхён зачем-то размешивает какао у себя в кружке, и ложечка размеренно постукивает по керамическим стенкам.  
– У тебя что-то серьёзное произошло?  
Сейчас надо бы просто вдохнуть поглубже, успокоиться и свести тему на нет. Посмотреть на часы, испугаться и попробовать решить более насущный вопрос с тем, где остаться на ночь. Ничего страшного не случилось, просто новый уровень домашних проблем, о которых вовсе не обязательно знать никому, кроме него.  
Как будто в первый раз.  
– Просто небольшие неприятности с отчимом, – Бёнхон пытается улыбнуться, получается неловко. Чонхён отводит взгляд: жаль, что ему приходится себя заставлять. От этого зрелища немного больно. – Я хотел сказать, что вряд ли смогу теперь появляться так часто.  
– Я могу чем-то…  
– Нет. Нет, не можешь. Просто не надо больше об этом.  
Чонхён совсем ничего не понимает, но, кажется, тему семьи лучше не затрагивать. Что он, в действительности, знает о том, как Бёнхон живёт? С кем живёт и где? Может, у него маленькая комнатка в съёмной квартире, а может, двухэтажный особняк? Что с его родителями, есть у него братья или сёстры?  
Чонхён никогда не придавал таким вещам особого значения, сосредотачиваясь больше на других аспектах общения, но сейчас из-за этого он упускает нечто очень важное, нечто, чего ему совсем не хочется упускать.  
– Подскажи мне, – снова обращается к нему Бёнхон, теребя в пальцах салфетку и глядя немного в сторону. – Где есть какое-нибудь круглосуточное… что-нибудь? Думаю, я не смогу себя заставить вернуться домой сегодня.  
Чонхён почти обижается.

– Мама сделала какао, хочешь?  
Чонхён демонстрирует две красные кружки у себя в руках – очень похожие на те, что всегда фигурируют в рекламе Nescafe. Бёнхон неуверенно дёргает плечом, не отрываясь от окна. Что он там видит, интересно, без очков? Или просто притворяется, что очень занят разглядыванием теней и полутеней? Эти его вечные художественные отговорки.  
– Хоть что-нибудь съесть или выпить придётся, иначе она не успокоится и нас в покое не оставит.  
Бёнхон поворачивается к нему лицом и обречённо вздыхает:  
– Хорошо, пусть будет какао.  
– Мам, спасибо! – кричит Чонхён, высунувшись из комнаты, захлопывает дверь и передаёт одну из кружек Бёнхону. – Знаю, что сладко, но кофе в этом доме не водится, а тебе нужно что-нибудь… тёплое.  
Если честно, он не совсем понимает, как можно мёрзнуть почти всё время и кутаться в миллион одёжек прежде, чем выйти на улицу. Но каждому своё, и Чонхён просто должен быть немного внимательнее. Он даже специально нашёл нормальную, полноценную пижаму – старую, конечно, но зато Бёнхону не слишком чудовищно велика.  
– Это нервы, – кажется, Бёнхон думает, что всё этим объяснил. Ладно, пусть будет так, Чонхён не против. Он всё равно не знает, как должен теперь поступить. Что-то сказать? Попытаться развести на откровенность? Тогда нужно было не какао нести, а что-нибудь спиртное.   
Или можно просто уложить его спать и оставить в покое.   
¬– Ты, вроде как, любишь сладкое? – Бёнхон всё ещё не смотрит на него, когда говорит, но он хотя бы открыл рот. И снова первый; из-за этого Чонхён прямо-таки физически ощущает собственную растерянность и неготовность вести диалог в таких условиях. Вот Даниэль – тот всегда находит нужные слова, но только его-то здесь и не хватало.  
– Не меньше четырёх ложек сахара на чашку чая, – отвечает он гордо, и у Бёнхона, кажется, сводит челюсть. Чонхён смеётся, глядя на кислое выражение его лица. Хочется потрепать по волосам, но для этого нужно подойти и… что-то его останавливает.   
– Извращение какое… – бормочет Бёнхон себе под нос. К какао он до сих пор так и не притронулся, как будто вовсе позабыл о том, что кружка всё ещё у него в руках. – Ты разоришься на зубных врачах.  
– Я слежу за гигиеной, между прочим. Так что не-а, не каркай тут мне, – Чонхён грозит ему пальцем. – Может, того? Спать?.. У меня глаза уже просто слипаются.  
Бёнхон спешно соглашается и бормочет что-то о том, что да, классная мысль, это был долгий день. И что ему бы одеяло только, он на полу уляжется где-нибудь, чтобы не мешать. Чонхён закатывает глаза и едва удерживается от того, чтобы только не отвесить ему подзатыльник.  
– Кровать тебе что, маленькая? Тут троих уложить можно спокойно, на какой пол ты собрался? – ворчит он, скрещивая руки на груди.   
Бёнхон, кажется, не находит слов, и просто смотрит, редко-редко моргая. Взгляд у него какой-то дикий и непонятный, он всё ещё тормозит, но хотя бы не пытается возражать – спасибо ему за это большое. Чонхён просто оставляет его одного разбираться с этой непреодолимой проблемой в его собственных мозгах, с чем-то, что мешает ему почувствовать себя хоть сколько-нибудь значимым для окружающих людей, и уходит умываться. Делает это долго и тщательно, давая Бёнхону больше времени. И ещё больше времени. Он странный, не похож ни на одного из чонхёновых друзей, и, наверное, именно поэтому так привлекает внимание.  
Бёнхон, конечно же, забился в самый угол кровати и спрятался под одеяло чуть ли не с головой – только светлая макушка и торчит. Чонхён гасит свет, приоткрывает немного окно. Ему ночью точно станет жарко, обычно он вовсе с открытым окошком спит, но сегодня Бёнхон в гостях, этот момент стоит учитывать. Если он простынет, будет совсем не здорово…   
Чонхёна бесконечно умиляет эта встрёпанная макушка, до той степени, что он непроизвольно начинает улыбаться, как последний дурак. Хлопается на кровать и, обняв кокон из одеяла, практически впечатывает Бёнхона в стенку. Тот от неожиданности чуть не вскрикивает, сдерживается едва-едва и слабо пытается бороться.  
Бес-по-лез-но.  
Чонхён утыкается носом Бёнхону в затылок. Его волосы оказываются очень мягкими.   
– Эй, – Бёнхон лбом прижимается к стене, деться ему совсем некуда, он даже пошевелиться не может толком, и от этого жутко неловко. – Можно мне немного личного пространства, если ты не против? Хотя бы чуть-чуть?  
Ответом ему служит только тишина и тёплое дыхание; Чонхён усиленно сопит и притворяется спящим. Как будто хоть кто-то может поверить в такую очевидную ложь.  
¬– Чонхён, делать вид, что спишь, бесполезно. Я чувствую, как ты улыбаешься.   
Бёнхон очень старается вложить в голос всё своё осуждение, но этот неуёмный навалился на него чуть ли не всем своим весом, дышать сложно, и вместо порицания получается какой-то несолидный и неубедительный писк.  
– Чонхён, ну пожалуйста… Ты тяжёлый и мне больно.  
– Мне тоже больно, – Бёнхон ожидал какой-нибудь шутки или очередной глупости в ответ, но Чонхён снова его удивляет. Он говорит негромко, но крайне серьёзно. – Смотреть на то, как ты что-то там думаешь себе, страдаешь. Пытаешься бороться – в одиночку. Слушай, Бёнхон. Даже если я не могу _сделать_ что-нибудь, чтобы тебе помочь, я всегда могу выслушать. Можешь делиться тем, что тебя тревожит, я не стану смеяться или осуждать. Веришь?   
Сложно не поверить, когда говорят _таким_ тоном. Тем более, в темноте всегда проще сказать правду или дать обещание; темнота снимает многие ограничения.   
– Даже если ты хочешь со всем справляться один – справляйся, но надёжное плечо рядом никогда не помешает, – продолжает он. – Чёрт, ну какому ещё идиоту нужно разжёвывать такие элементарные вещи?  
Он всё ещё слишком честный и слишком прямолинейный, Бёнхон не знает, как реагировать на такое, что ответить. Он пытается влезть в самую душу, поставить всё вверх ногами и вывернуть наизнанку. Так… нельзя.   
Но где-то глубоко внутри именно этого Бёнхон и ожидал, прося его прийти сегодня на встречу. Чонхён же не может оставить всё так, как есть, и просто быть. Рядом. Молча.   
И ещё он терпеть не может чего-то не знать.  
– Тебе обязательно было для этого загонять меня в угол? – ворчит Бёнхон, пытаясь скрыть неловкость.  
– Мне кажется, ты из тех, кто слушает только тогда, когда их прижмёшь к стенке.  
Ну только в прямом смысле прижимать было необязательно. Нельзя всё понимать так буквально.  
– Бёнхон… ты покраснел? Я знаю, что покраснел! – нет, Чонхён не может долго оставаться собранным, и уже через мгновение снова начинает смеяться и подшучивать. Всю его серьёзность как рукой сняло.  
Бёнхон мучительно стонет и борется с желанием двинуть ему затылком в переносицу; останавливает только то, что в таком положении особо не прицелишься и силу не рассчитаешь, а калечить своего, в какой-то степени, спасителя, просто некрасиво.   
Он, если честно, и сам не знает, покраснел или нет. Может, это просто под одеялом жарко.  
– Доброй ночи, мерзляк, – так и не дождавшись ответа, Чонхён, наконец, отодвигается немного, и дышать становится проще. – Если будешь мёрзнуть, можешь обнять меня. Поработаю для тебя личным обогревателем.  
А может, мелькает в голове Бёнхона безумная догадка, может он шутит потому, что тоже смущён.  
Нет, _нонсенс_. Он отмахивается от дурацкой мысли и закрывает глаза. Нужно не забыть сказать спасибо… когда-нибудь потом.  
***  
– Прости, я, кажется, могу отрубиться в любую минуту, – Бёнхон безуспешно пытается подавить зевок, и Чонхён представляет, как он кулаком прикрывает рот. Снова эта дурацкая тоска накатывает, снова хочется начать спорить – ну чего ему стоит вместо обычного звонка сделать видео-вызов? Бёнхон никогда не соглашается, а Чонхён привык видеть его значительно чаще, чем… Чонхён просто привык _видеть_ его, и теперь эта привычка играет с ним плохую шутку.  
– Ты это говоришь каждый раз, – отвечает он и забирается на кухонный стол. Не самое тихое место в доме, чтобы поговорить, то и дело кто-нибудь заваливается, музыка в гостиной орёт, но спрятаться больше негде: Чонхён не уверен, что хочет идти проверять спальни на втором этаже. Вечеринка только начинает разгоняться, но… Он не первый раз на таком мероприятии. Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.  
– И сколько раз мои предупреждения действительно сбывались? – Бёнхон приглушённо фыркает – возможно, в подушку. Чонхён крепко прижимает мобильник к уху:  
– Думаю, семь раз из десяти, ¬– не то, чтобы он считал, но это стало уже практически традицией – висеть на телефоне до тех пор, пока Бёнхон не уснёт где-нибудь посреди очередной истории. И ещё немного после этого.   
Не самая классная вещь, которую он делал в своей жизни – слушать дыхание спящего человека, – но в чём-то успокаивающая. Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что никакого расстояния между ними нет.  
– У тебя там шумно. Веселишься?  
Чонхён оглядывается на кухонную дверь, открывает дверцу холодильника и, не слезая со стола, складывается пополам, чтобы изучить содержимое. Хочется пить, но на глаза попадается только спиртное. Он досадливо морщится – за разговором не заметишь, как накидаешься, а это не то, чего ему хотелось бы. По крайней мере, пока.  
– Вечеринка у кого-то из местных друзей Минсу. Если честно, не помню ни имени его, ни лица.  
– Не очень-то вежливо с твоей стороны.  
– Да брось. Мы завтра отчаливаем, я вряд ли его ещё увижу. По крайней мере, не в ближайшее время точно – кто вообще знает, когда в следующий раз я окажусь в Сиднее?  
Путь от Тасмании до материка неблизкий, и дело порой не только в расстоянии. Кому, как не Бёнхону знать об этом? Всего пара часов на самолёте, да вот только…  
– Вы наконец-то домой? – его голос в трубке звучит грустнее обычного. Опять напридумывал себе чего-то? Или? У него ведь вечно что-нибудь случается. Чонхёну, наверное, самое время прекратить кормить собственную паранойю и привыкнуть к мысли, что люди могу просто очень сильно уставать на работе.  
Работах. Сколько там дополнительной нагрузки взвалил на себя этот ненормальный?  
– Всё ещё нет, – расстраивать Бёнхона не хочется, но приходится. Чонхён тяжело вздыхает. – Минсу и Рики возвращаются, а мы с Ниэлем в Канберру. Там моя тётка… и Австралийский Национальный Университет с его днём открытых дверей. Я думаю, это ещё на неделю. Примерно.  
– Ну, думать о будущем – классно и важно, – в трубке слышится шорох. Бёнхон, наверное, пытается завернуться в одеяло, устроиться поудобнее и не выронить при этом телефон. Задачка, порой, не из самых простых. – Когда у тебя каникулы заканчиваются?  
– Через пару дней, – Чонхён ухмыляется. Его определённо радует мысль о том, что из-за своей поездки по университетам он пропустит начало четверти. И никто его не будет за это ругать, потому что он, в сущности, делает хорошее и правильное дело. Есть, правда, несколько омрачающих эту радость деталей, и одна из них – увеличившаяся между ним и Бёнхоном дистанция.   
Зима, полгода до выпуска, и пора уже начинать задумываться о дальнейшей своей жизни. Остаться или уехать, а если уезжать, то куда. Чонхён для себя давным-давно всё решил, и если бы не нытьё Даниэля о том, что ему обязательно нужно увидеть национальный университет, ни о какой Канберре и речи бы не зашло. Да он и в Хобарт бы не поехал, ни к чему ему ЮТАС, но мама настояла, а Бёнхон вдруг поддержал.   
Чонхён до сих пор не знает, чьи аргументы были более весомыми.   
– …это пугает.  
– Что? – Бёнхон снова зевает, и Чонхён встряхивает головой, выныривая из своих нелёгких размышлений. Кажется, последняя мысль всё-таки сорвалась с его языка. – Я прослушал, если честно, что там тебя пугает. Повторишь?  
– Ничего, всё в порядке. Просто заговариваюсь, – отмахивается он.  
– Эй, среди нас двоих – я смертельно уставший человек, заговариваться, прослушивать и пребывать в прострации – моя прерогатива. Кто-то должен оставаться в сознании, – пытается возмутиться Бёнхон, но получается у него откровенно слабо. Милосерднее было бы отправить его спать, а самому присоединиться к веселящейся в соседней комнате компании, но… ещё немного? Пожалуйста?  
– Ты будешь свободен, когда я вернусь? От этих своих чертовски важных дел? – спрашивает он вместо того, чтобы продолжить тему. Никогда не оставляет надежды услышать положительный ответ, урвать хоть небольшой кусочек свободного времени в плотном графике Бёнхона, но до сих пор ни разу не получилось. Тот молчит долго, напряжённо и отчаянно.  
Наверняка – Чонхён улыбается, – наверняка сжимает губы в тонкую-тонкую линию. Всё ясно, можно даже не отвечать.  
– Нет. Всё ещё нет, прости.  
Было бы за что извиняться. Прискорбно, но эта ситуация не из тех, когда что-то можно сделать.  
– Хотя бы скажи, что скучаешь по мне.  
Какие у него шансы действительно услышать от Бёнхона эти слова? О, они не просто стремятся к нулю, а болтаются где-то в тотальном минусе. Бёнхон живёт этим своим вечным отрицанием и ужасно бесится, когда его пытаются развести на какое-нибудь элементарное признание. Даже если всё написано у него на лице или понятно без слов.  
Впрочем, «ужасно бесится» – это слишком сильно сказано; максимум, чего от него можно добиться, это сердитое сопение в трубку. Вот как сейчас.  
– Ладно, можешь не говорить, – Чонхён не может удержаться и посмеивается над ним негромко, склонив голову к плечу. Он чувствует себя немного лучше. – Я пойду, пока меня не потеряли. Доброй ночи.   
После окончания разговора телефон ещё какое-то время светится, не больше пары секунд, а потом подсветка постепенно сходит на нет. Чонхён смотрит на мёртвый экран, слишком долго не моргая. Неправильное у него настроение для веселья, может, отвалить до хостела и никому не портить вечер кислым видом?..  
Открывается дверь, впускает волну света и звука. Щёлкает выключатель, и ощущение вдруг такое, что только что захлопнулась мышеловка. Чонхён жмурится, прикрывает глаза ладонью и издаёт недовольный возглас: для умеющего читать между строк – нечто среднее между проклятием, до седьмого колена включительно, и просьбой в следующий раз предупреждать.  
– Ты чего тут сидишь? – сбежать до того, как Ниэль находит его в одиночестве на уже не тёмной кухне, не получается. Значит, и после не выйдет: его просто никуда не отпустят. По крайней мере, одного.   
– Да просто по телефону болтал, – Чонхён машет мобильником в подтверждение своих слов и смаргивает навернувшиеся от резкой смены освещения слёзы.   
– Всё ясно, опять унылишь, – лицо Ниэля выражает всё презрение мира. Он подходит, засунув руки в карманы бомбера, и устраивается рядом на той же столешнице. – Не знаю, что за вселенские проблемы ты там обсуждаешь и с кем, но после этих разговоров на тебя вечно тоска находит.  
Чонхён хочет возразить, но язык у него, в итоге, так и не поворачивается – слишком уж это похоже на правду. Он виновато улыбается и пожимает плечами – что, мол, поделаешь.  
– Джо, у тебя что-то случилось? – Ниэль хмурится и подпинывает его носком кроссовка в лодыжку.  
– Не-а, – Чонхён неопределённо мотает головой и одновременно дёргает плечом. – Не у меня.  
– Мама?   
– Нет.  
– С кем ещё, кроме родителей, можно так регулярно висеть на телефоне… – недоумевает Ниэль после небольшого ступора, заполненного напряжённой работой мысли.   
– Ты не знаешь его, – отмахивается было Чонхён, но совесть вдруг противно и навязчиво начинает колоть исподтишка: кажется, Ниэль действительно переживает. – Хотя постой-ка, знаешь. Помнишь того парнишку-художника на пляже?  
Несколько мгновений Ниэль размышляет над услышанным и анализирует полученную информацию, а потом его лицо стремительно меняется. С него можно картину писать, даже несколько: Ниэль словно взялся продемонстрировать всё богатство собственной мимики. Задумчивость, неуверенность, недоверие, удивление, _крайнее удивление_. И вот последнее особенно эпично, Чонхён едва сдерживает смех.   
– Хочешь сказать, что ты с ним общаешься? Всё-таки да? – медленно спрашивает Ниэль и тут же встряхивает головой, перебивая собственную мысль. – Ну то есть, это очевидно, ты же сам сказал. Тупой вопрос. Я имею в виду… Как давно?  
– В конце осени познакомились.  
– То есть, больше двух месяцев. Серьёзно? Да ты чуть ли ни всеми конечностями, упирался, когда я тебе предлагал к нему подойти! – теперь он возмущён, даже пихает Чонхёна костяшками пальцев в плечо. Приходится срочно напустить на себя серьёзный и безразличный вид, а то обидится ещё, если посчитает, что над ним смеются. – Слушай, мы с тобой с первого класса вместе. Для тебя это хоть что-нибудь значит?  
– Я часто с новыми людьми знакомлюсь, каждый раз тебе отчитываться что ли? – Чонхён отвешивает ему чисто символический подзатыльник; квиты. – Это прямо настолько важно?  
– Ну, мне ты ни разу в жизни не звонил просто так, а с ним постоянно на телефоне. Может, я ревную? – Ниэль пожимает плечами и кривится в ответ на смешок. – Я же вижу, что тебя что-то парит.  
Чонхён всё ещё колеблется и поглядывает с явным сомнением. Ниэль закатывает глаза:  
– Думаешь, после стольких лет я ещё не научился по повадкам читать, когда у вас, придурков, что-то не так?  
Справедливо, отчасти. Тем более, Ниэль собирается стать мозгоправом, ему виднее. А Чонхён и сам хотел как-нибудь… поговорить.  
– Что меня может парить? Мы просто общаемся время от времени. В основном где-нибудь зависаем и болтаем о жизни. Ну и что там ещё делают… друзья.  
Он не специально запинается, просто так само собой выходит. Чонхён поспешно косится на друга – заметил или нет? – но по лицу ничего не понять. Ниэль плавно сползает со столешницы и ныряет в холодильник за парой бутылок пива. Открывает и протягивает одну Чонхёну; беспечно брошенные прямо здесь же крышечки звонко стукаются о светлый кафель пола.  
– Итак, тебя не устраивает «просто», «время от времени» или «друзья»? Или всё вместе?  
***  
С приходом весны теплее не становится ни капли. Поздно начавшаяся зима всё равно берёт своё и отбивает у топчущегося где-то на пороге тепла один сентябрьский день за другим. Ей это удаётся слишком уж играючи, и Бёнхона терзает дурное предчувствие: оттепели им ещё долго не видать.  
Из-за кассы он уныло смотрит на то, что творится за окном, и заранее ёжится. Пора собираться, смена закончена, кондитерская закрывается, но на улицу не хочется высовывать даже самый кончик носа. Как хорошо, что сегодня нет никакой подработки и можно просто отправиться домой, забраться под одеяло и не вылезать оттуда аж до завтрашнего утра. Может быть, завтра будет лучше, чем сегодня. А пока что, противореча всем своим внутренним убеждениям, Бёнхон совсем не против остаться в этом сахарном магазине до тех пор, пока не станет теплее. Не смешно уже, в конце концов, а по календарю так и подавно пора доставать велосипед и бросать кататься на осточертевшем автобусе.   
Бёнхон не фанат _настолько_ общественного транспорта, но от Латроба прямых электричек до дома нет, а добираться всё ещё как-то нужно. Для длительного пребывания на свежем воздухе просто слишком холодно. Слишком.  
Он так давно не видел моря.  
С мыслями о серо-стальных волнах, запахе соли и водорослей, криках чаек приходят мысли о рисовании. Кончики пальцев начинает жечь: они зудят от желания прикоснуться к шероховатой бумаге, обнять тонкий, гладкий мелок пастели, сделать маслянистый штрих.   
Красный росчерк на горизонте – последние отблески заходящего солнца на поверхности воды. Красный, ненавистный красный; цвет Чонхёна. От такой неоднозначности разрывается голова, чувства в смятении. То, что напоминает о Чонхёне, делает больно, но напоминает о нём почти всё.  
Последний раз они пересекались в середине августа, это было недолго и почти ни о чём: разговор никак не желал клеиться, хотя по телефону проблем обычно не возникает. Всё слишком странно, слишком запутано, а ведь должно быть просто и понятно. Когда оно начало усложняться? Вроде бы, философский вопрос, но страшно то, что Бёнхон даже может задать определённую точку отсчёта.  
– Ух, что-то ты совсем скис. Настолько не хочется туда высовываться? – в голосе Кристы, мастера-кондитера, слышится неприкрытое сочувствие. Бёнхон вздрагивает – не заметил, как она вышла из подсобки, слишком погрузившись в собственные мысли. – Там, кажется, настоящий ураган. Тебя не сдует?  
Ей до дома добираться всего пару минут, а Бёнхону пилить и пилить: даже до нужной остановки отсюда путь неблизкий. Возможно, Криста искренне переживает, но Бёнхон только опускает глаза и торопится за вещами, надеясь, что она уйдёт к тому моменту, как он закончит запаковываться от пробирающего до костей ветра. Потом вспоминает, что они сегодня последние, а значит, Крис закрывает магазин, и у него никаких шансов. Он только вздыхает и принимается поплотнее заматывать длинный шарф.  
В голове ассоциации с девочкой Элли и её волшебными башмачками. Как было бы классно оказаться подхваченным ветром и унесённым за тридевять земель в незнакомое, но волшебное королевство… И ещё обязательно нужен говорящий пёсик.   
От этого витка полубезумия становится горько.  
– Простите, сэр, но мы уже закрыты, – он слышит голос Кристы из торгового зала и замирает на полушаге, уже схватившись за дверную ручку. Краткая, но яркая и какая-то дурацкая вспышка предчувствия – и вот его сердце уже колотится как сумасшедшее. И дышать больно.  
– Нет-нет. Я просто… А Бёнхон уже ушёл?   
К лицу опять волной приливает жар, хочется закричать, назвать его идиотом или ещё каким-нибудь ужасно несправедливым словом, настолько сильно, что из горла непроизвольно вырывается тихий, придушенный писк.  
– Здесь я, – он толкает дверь и шагает в зал; шарф приглушает голос, нагревается после каждого слова, каждого выдоха. Криста и Чонхён, как по команде, оборачиваются к нему: она растеряна, а он улыбается, и лицо светлеет. – Но это не объясняет, как здесь оказался ты.  
– По-моему, наоборот, это объясняет всё, – Чонхён машет ему рукой, «привет, давно не виделись». Опять слишком легко одет, Бёнхон уже почти возмущается вслух, но замечает взгляд Крис:  
– В любом случае, магазин закрыт, – это совсем не то, что он хотел сказать, но так намного легче попрощаться с Кристой и выпроводить Чонхёна на улицу. Тот не отпирается, только посмеивается себе под нос и позволяет себя вытолкать за порог.  
С ним вместе, почему-то, не так страшно идти против холода и ветра. Бёнхона точно никуда не сдует и не унесёт, у него надёжный якорь.  
 _Откуда ты… и как вообще… и почему…_ Вопросы не успевают до конца сформироваться в его голове, настолько их много, и решить, с какого начать, чтобы не выглядеть слишком глупо, Бёнхон тоже не может. Провал ему, впрочем, уже гарантирован: он стоит, катастрофически медленно соображая, открыв рот и не в состоянии издать ни звука. Членораздельная речь явно не в фаворе сейчас, и в итоге он просто недовольно рычит-хрипит и бьёт Чонхёна по плечу. Не сильно, но так, чтобы чувствовалось.  
Чувствовалось, что он рад.  
Это за всё смущение и неловкость, и бурю эмоций, и растерянность. За то, что Криста станет задавать ему вопросы потом, а он ведёт себя как последний идиот, хотя она всё ещё может видеть их в окно и вот-вот выйдет из магазина.  
Чонхён мужественно терпит, но всё-таки не сдерживается – смеётся над выражением лица и размашистым движением сдвигает шапку ему на глаза. Бёнхон возмущённо шипит. Волосы магнитятся, и он прекрасно представляет себе, что будет, когда шапку придётся снять.  
– Поехали, я отвезу тебя домой.  
Его рыжий пикап, конечно, здесь же, в нескольких шагах, просто Бёнхон настолько «внимателен», что не заметил сразу.  
– До остановки будет вполне достаточно, – но Чонхён в ответ только хмыкает, прокручивая на пальце ключи от машины. Конечно, он сделает по-своему, это даже не вопрос.  
В салоне тепло, ароматизатор вкусно пахнет кофе. Кажется, это первое настоящее знакомство Бёнхона с этой машиной – не считая того раза, когда он не удержался и изрисовал запылённую дверцу. Кажется, это вообще первый раз, когда кто-то забирает его с работы и вызывается подвезти.   
Приятно.  
¬– Но ты всё равно сталкер, – бросает он ворчливо, но очень тихонько, как будто вообще никто ничего не говорил. Чонхён про себя переводит, что ему только что сказали «спасибо», и включает навигатор:  
– Куда?  
В итоге, слабо пытающийся сопротивляться Бёнхон проигрывает один раунд переговоров за другим и остаётся с весьма скудным выбором: либо он соглашается сотрудничать и всё же оказывается дома, либо Чонхён увозит его к себе. Всё, баста.  
Знает, гад, на что давить: Бёнхону завтра всё равно на работу, если он поедет в гости, то Чонхён наверняка подскочит ранёшенько, чтобы его отвезти, а это ужасно неудобно. Ему ведь потом ещё в школу, вдруг опоздает? Угрызения совести тогда просто замучают, живых точно не останется. Приходится вздохнуть и согласиться.  
– Вот видишь. И вовсе это не сложно.

В машине Бёнхон засыпает, прислонившись виском к холодному стеклу, и Чонхён не решается его разбудить даже тогда, когда нумерация домов в Рейлтоне ставит его в тупик. Вдвоём с навигатором они как-то справляются, и это ещё одна маленькая победа, которой можно гордиться.   
Бёнхон просыпается от осторожного прикосновения к плечу – вздрагивает так, что его практически подбрасывает на сидении, и измученно озирается. Несколько долгих мгновений уходит у него на то, чтобы осознать себя в пространстве, а потом он вдруг весь напрягается.  
И не может расслабиться до тех пор, пока они не поднимаются на второй этаж и не закрывают за собой дверь его комнаты.  
***  
Чонхён сидит в просторной комнате под крышей и дожидается, когда Бёнхон вернётся из душа. Уговорить его заниматься своими делами и не носиться с непрошенным гостем, как с писаной торбой, было затруднительно, но в итоге они сошлись на том, что Бёнхон постарается побыстрее, а Чонхён пообещает, что будет сидеть тихо и не высовываться.  
Атмосфера здесь странная, начиная от чуть ли не на цыпочках передвигающегося по дому Бёнхона и заканчивая этой самой комнатой. Особенно смущает несколько канистр воды под столом, свой электрочайник и маленький холодильник: зачем, если для всего этого есть кухня? Больше похоже на отдельную квартиру, на двери даже стоит замок – не просто для красоты, Бёнхон действительно отпирал его маленьким и на первый взгляд довольно новым ключом.   
В углу одиноко стоит мольберт, но за его исключением Чонхён нигде не видит ни рисунков, ни художественных принадлежностей. Видимо, всё прибрано в коробки и ящики, что не очень-то удобно, если пользуешься этим постоянно. Бёнхон ведь вечно рисует, логичнее было бы всегда держать необходимое под рукой. Странно, странно, очень странно. Он ведь, судя по всему, не особенно педантичен – вон вещи разбросаны, как попало, особенно одежда и рюкзаки. Хотя обувь аккуратно расставлена по полочкам здесь же, у двери.  
Чонхёну некомфортно. Он не знает, куда себя деть, и бестолково курсирует по комнате. Останавливается перед книжной полкой, скользит взглядом по корешкам. Названия пособий и учебной литературы ему ни о чём особо не говорят, все книги в основном связаны с рисованием, а вот на единственной фотографии в рамке взгляд задерживается. Наверное, это мама Бёнхона. Красивая. Они во многом похожи.  
Заложив руки за спину, Чонхён покачивается с пятки на носок. Ковёр здесь что надо…  
– Ты снимаешь комнату? – спрашивает он, когда Бёнхон возвращается.  
– М? – рассеянно переспрашивает тот, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Надо же, насколько сильно корни отросли – намного заметнее, чем в последнюю их встречу. Чонхён не очень может представить его брюнетом, как ни старается. – А, нет. Всю жизнь здесь живу. В таком режиме, правда, только последние года два. С тех пор, как мамы не стало.  
– Я не… – Чонхён открывает рот быстрее, чем успевает подумать, но слова так и не приходят. – О… Извини.   
Лучше просто замолчать и не поднимать больше эту тему, для их же общего спокойствия. Зато те «проблемы с отчимом», о которых Бёнхон частенько упоминал раньше, теперь не кажутся такими уж небольшими.  
– Всё в порядке, – он отмахивается, запирает дверь на задвижку и вешает полотенце на крючок. – Извини, у меня тут не особенно и весело, да и заняться нечем. Чай будешь?  
Бёнхон ставит чайник кипятиться и, получив положительный ответ, задумчиво постукивает пальцами по нижней губе. Хорошо, радуется он, что в комнате как раз две кружки на всякий случай, не нужно лишний раз спускаться на кухню.  
Чонхён присаживается на краешек его кровати и задумчиво смотрит на ссутуленную спину. На домашней кофте Бёнхона нарисованы мультяшные зайцы, и улыбка сама собой лезет на лицо.  
– О чёрт, – он поворачивается к Чонхёну с ужасом внезапного осознания на лице. – Сахар.  
– Давай я схожу. Просто скажи, где искать.  
– Нет, не надо. Если отчим вернётся, не хочу, чтобы он тебя видел, – окончание фразы Бёнхон бормочет себе под нос едва слышно и практически выбегает из комнаты.  
И он так… постоянно живёт? Дом как поле боя.  
– Просто мы никогда особо не ладили, – объясняет Бёнхон позже, когда они уже погасили свет и как будто легли спать. – А вместе с мамой пропала последняя связывающая нас ниточка. Он, наверное, действительно её любил, а теперь вот спивается от тоски и злобы на несправедливость бытия. И кроме меня рядом никого нет. Вот и получается, что вымещать больше не на ком.  
– Нет, он меня не бьёт. Мы пытались подраться пару раз, но это было давно и ничего серьёзного. А замок на двери просто для того, чтобы он не мог попасть в комнату, особенно когда меня нет. И чтобы рисунки не трогал. Я не переживу, если он ещё раз всё порвёт.  
– Он по уши в долгах. Тогда зимой как-то сумел заложить дом, хотя по праву наследования половина всё ещё моя. Поэтому, в общем-то, я и впахиваю так много. Да, была мысль выкупить вторую половину, но пока из этой затеи не выходит ничего путного. Чувствую себя бесполезным и беспомощным.   
Бёнхон говорит тихо и невыносимо тоскливо, обречённо. Лежит, отвернувшись к стене, и боится повернуться, боится взглянуть в лицо Чонхёна. Даже зная, что в темноте и без линз всё равно ничегошеньки не увидит.  
Его напряжённая, натруженная за день спина выглядит ужасно одиноко даже сейчас, когда и руку протягивать не нужно, чтобы прикоснуться. Чонхён вспоминает маленькую фигурку, в одиночестве сидящую на песчаном пригорке пустынного дикого пляжа. Фигурку, всегда привлекавшую его внимание.  
– Почему ты не уедешь? – спрашивает он негромко, отчаянно не понимая причин. – Ты же говорил, что хочешь учиться. И столько рисуешь, что давно насобирал отличное портфолио для поступления. Тебя же примут, только вот ты всё прячешься здесь под замком. Почему?  
Под замком и кучей покровов собственной брони, куда только Чонхёна каким-то чудом и пустил.  
– Это мой дом. Последнее, что осталось мне от мамы. Я не могу его потерять, не могу оставить отчиму – он снова заложит его, снова влезет в долги и не сумеет вернуть.  
Чонхён чувствует злость. Непонимание. Боль. И жгучую ненависть к человеку, которого даже никогда не видел, чьего имени не знает. Может быть, отчим Бёнхона и не плохой человек, но из-за него… из-за его неспособности справиться, встать на ноги и идти дальше…  
– Мне страшно ничего не оставить за спиной и отправиться в неизвестность. Если я здесь не могу найти себя, здесь, где мой дом, то как я смогу сделать это там? Где бы то ни было… - Бёнхон понижает голос до шёпота, и становится ещё откровеннее, честнее, больнее.   
И этот страх понятен. Как будто Чонхён не боится, несмотря на давным-давно принятое решение. Люди частенько со слишком большим трудом отказываются от того, что им привычно, и слишком тяжело что-то меняют, даже когда дело касается мелочей. Что и говорить о каких-то значительных поворотах?  
Но так жаль.  
– Так жаль, что ты предпочитаешь стоять на месте, а не идти вперёд, – Чонхён обнимает его, носом утыкается в затылок. Волосы всё ещё влажные после душа, пахнут цитрусом и ванилью. Кожа Бёнхона вдруг очень горячая: Чонхён чувствует, слегка прикоснувшись губами. – Жаль, что мёртвых предпочитаешь живым. Так нельзя, Бёнхон.  
Он напрягается, но Чонхён крепко прижимает его к себе, не намереваясь отпускать.  
– Прости, это было грубо.  
Но правда.   
Прости.  
– Прости. И знай, что я поддержу тебя, ты не будешь один, только брось свой панцирь, скорлупу эту идиотскую. Я так хочу тебя выцарапать из неё, не представляешь.  
Честность на честность, и пусть это будет шаг к, а не от. Лишь бы попытался поверить: в себя, в Чонхёна, в возможность. Даже если больно и страшно.  
– Пусть всё просто остаётся так, как есть, – шепчет Бёнхон в подушку. – Пусть ничего не меняется.  
– Тебе только кажется, что можно до бесконечности стоять на месте. На самом деле третьего варианта нет: либо вперёд, либо назад, но что в этом хорошего? Чем больше смотришь в прошлое, тем больше увязаешь, тем больше жалеешь. А сожалениями просто похоронишь себя заживо. Пожалуйста…  
Чонхён не уверен, о чём именно просит, и всё это какой-то горячечный бред, но ему не всё равно. И никогда не было всё равно, с первого взгляда на том пляже, когда он не то, что ничего не осознавал, а попросту осознавать было нечего. А значит, он будет назойливым, будет продолжать навязываться.  
Чонхён знает: он пытался, пытается сделать хоть что-то, шаг за шагом, потихоньку идёт вперёд. И Бёнхона за собой потащит, хоть куда-нибудь из этой мёртвой точки. Лишь бы он понял, лишь бы поверил.  
И доверился.  
***  
 _– На всех людей, со всеми их желаниями, не напасёшься падающих звёзд. Знаешь, что я обычно делаю?  
У Чонхёна очень тёплые,_ всегда _тёплые руки, и это кажется немного магией. А ещё Бёнхон почему-то думал, что немного менее романтик.  
Может быть, всему виной октябрьская ночь.  
Или вкуснейший лимонный пирог, испечённый его мамой.  
Или ветер с моря, ещё прохладный, но уже обещающий, что дальше будет только лучше.  
– Я представляю, что взлетающие в ночное небо самолёты – это звёзды и есть. Вижу, как огоньки мигают, и загадываю желание.  
– А потом лезешь из кожи вон, чтобы оно сбылось.  
Чонхён смеётся и закутывает Бёнхона в ещё один плед, чтобы не замёрз на крыше под открытым небом:  
– Какой же иначе смысл загадывать? Смотри, летит один. Давай просто притворимся и… Чего бы тебе хотелось?_

Бёнхон набирает полную грудь воздуха и выдыхает медленно-медленно, выжимая из себя всё, до последней капли. Он идёт босиком вдоль берега, там, куда не достают волны и песок сухой и рассыпчатый. На небе ни облачка; кажется, днём будет жарко.  
Он тихо выскользнул из дома Чонхёна ещё затемно, когда солнце только-только начинало своё восхождение из-за кромки горизонта. Долгие часы провёл, бродя по спящему городу, а в итоге всё равно пришёл сюда. Здесь всё началось и заканчивается, видимо, тоже здесь.  
Отсюда видно всё. И прибывающие в Девонпорт паромы с материка, и набирающие высоту самолёты, и ломаные очертания города, и где-то там, далеко-далеко, у самого горизонта, зыбкое марево миража, которое при хорошем воображении можно принять за берег Австралии.  
Бёнхон смотрит на часы.  
Один из тех недавних самолётов унёс Чонхёна в Сидней. Через этот огромный пролив, на другую сторону. Как будто в какой-то другой мир.  
 _У тебя есть мой номер.  
Ты помнишь?  
В любое время._  
Зачем в новую жизнь тянуть за собой ненужный балласт из старой? Бёнхон хотел стереть номер, но помнит эту случайную последовательность цифр наизусть, так что толку никакого. 

Сегодня штиль.  
А внутреннее море бушует, бьётся, как живое сердце, грозное, могучее, бесконечное, чернильное. Оно грохочет, рычит, перекатывается огромными волнами и рвёт, рвёт, рвёт. В лёгких полным-полно солёной воды.  
Глядя на прозрачно-лазурное небо, Бёнхон тщетно силится понять, как на неровной поверхности беснующегося моря ему нарисовать тонкую полоску-шрам – белый, воздушный след улетающего самолёта.  
***  
Когда отчим трезвый, разговаривать с ним значительно сложнее: он злее, придирчивее и всё запоминает. Бёнхон не справляется, особенно в последнее время, когда прямиком из реальности вдруг погрузиться с головой в размышления для него – обычное дело.  
Он всё ещё, по привычке, тянется за телефоном по любому поводу, хотя большую часть времени тот, за ненадобностью, выключен. Он всё ещё, по привычке, ждёт каждый вечер звонка, хотя сбегает сам. А Чонхён пишет ему обеспокоенные сообщения в скайпе, но всегда натыкается на серую иконку «не в сети», хоть и догадывается, что это просто невидимость.  
Бёнхон ловит себя на том, что машинально крутит свободно болтающиеся на запястье часы и совсем не обращает внимания на то, какие претензии вываливают на него сегодня. Хотя обычно всё происходит каждый раз одинаково: за несколько лет у обвинения успел уже сложиться определённый сценарий, в не очень широких рамках которого и разворачивается действие.  
Сегодня вот, кажется, отчим осознал, что кредиторы не очень активно требуют с него долги за дом не по доброте душевной и не от того, что он по жизни удивительно везуч.  
– Смотри на собеседника, когда с тобой разговаривают!  
Когда над головой Бёнхона разбивается о стену и осыпается осколками стакан из набора, который ещё мама покупала, он понимает, что ни о какой продуктивности диалога сегодня и речи быть не может. Стряхивая стекло с волос и плеч, морщась от слабой, но неприятно саднящей боли свежих царапин, он качает головой и разворачивается, чтобы выйти из кухни. Всё это незначительно, и пока что ещё можно попытаться уйти. Обычно Бёнхон в таком случае запирается в комнате и отгораживается музыкой, чтобы ничего не слышать, но с недавнего времени ему слишком сложно находиться в доме вместе с отчимом. Проще переждать где-нибудь за пределами.  
Конфликтовать всё ещё не хочется, но день ото дня в Бёнхоне всё меньше сил сдерживать себя, игнорировать лениво закипающую в груди смесь из сомнений, боли, тоски, одиночества, разочарования и сожалений. Это болото постепенно топит его, пытается проглотить со всеми потрохами и мыслями.   
Его ловят уже практически у выхода, хватают за руку. Бёнхон был, в принципе, готов к такому, но разворачивает его значительно резче и сильнее, чем он рассчитывал. Восстановить равновесие удаётся, только крепко ухватившись за плечо отчима. Когда Бёнхон поднимает глаза, он видит перед собой искажённое злобой лицо.  
Ему, наверное, тоже очень тяжело. После долгих лет вместе вот так внезапно остаться в одиночестве, когда всё начинало налаживаться. Они хотели завести ребёнка, когда Бёнхон закончит школу, а что в итоге? Аутичный подросток себе на уме, горе и полупустой дом.   
И вдруг всё это кажется слишком грустным, чтобы разозлиться и вспылить, попытаться силой вырваться или дать сдачи в ответ на боль от сильно сжавшихся на запястье пальцев. Чонхён разбаловал Бёнхона своим постоянным, иногда немного назойливым, часто непрошенным, но всегда очень нужным присутствием в его жизни, и теперь, лишившись этого… снова оставшись в компании только себя самого, да ещё, быть может, музыки…  
Бёнхон с радостью обошёлся бы без этого чувства потери. И не очень-то он, если честно, хотел сравнивать своё уныние с тем, что чувствует отчим.  
– Прекрати так смотреть на меня. Хватит!   
То он требует на него смотреть, то наоборот.   
– Определись уже, чего тебе нужно, – не выдержав, цедит Бёнхон сквозь зубы, и тут же об этом жалеет. – Я просто хочу уйти.  
Чтобы не провоцировать вот так, ненароком, не подливать масла в огонь. Не лезть, в конце концов, в проблемы и внутренние конфликты человека, до которого ему и дела-то, в сущности, никакого нет.   
– Отпусти.   
– Ты смотришь вечно так, словно я пустое место. Ничего не значу или меня вовсе нет. Презираешь, – отчим хватает его за плечи и встряхивает, а Бёнхон крепче стискивает зубы. Пытается отвернуться и хотя бы немного отстранить его от себя, но с каждым словом голос становится громче, злее, отчаяннее.   
Ссоры и раньше частенько у них случались, но впервые не хочется принимать в этой затее участия. Бёнхон замирает и взгляд его стекленеет: он умеет пережидать шторм. Лишь бы не распускал руки.  
– Вмешиваешься в мои дела, будто я сам не могу ничего решить, а потом строишь из себя мученика.  
Обвинений много, их всегда хватает, а когда у отчима голова ясная – и подавно; но он тоже уплывает куда-то, потерянный в собственном отчаянии, как дрейфующая льдина.  
– Ты слишком на неё похож, каждый день напоминаешь, каждый чёртов день – здесь, как в склепе!..  
Снежный ком всё растёт и растёт, лавиной абсурда хочет накрыть Бёнхона. Слепого и глухого к бессмысленным словам Бёнхона, думающего только о том, что от громкого крика болит голова, а плечи все будут в синяках.  
Конечно, его лицо – это тоже проблема. Как можно, при таких-то разговорах, сохранять в себе хоть каплю если не уважения, то хотя бы сочувствия? Каким альтруистом нужно для этого быть?  
Бёнхон готовится к удару – скорее всего, справа, в скулу, – готовится плеваться словами напополам с ядом и тщетно, в который раз, пытаться донести до отчима пару простых вещей.  
Что его боль – это только его боль, Бёнхон к ней не имеет никакого отношения и не собирается в ней тонуть просто за компанию. И что они друг другу никто, а, следовательно, ничего и не должны.  
Но его с силой отталкивают прочь, выбивая из груди воздух. Бёнхон пятится, снова потеряв равновесие, налетает на шкафчик в прихожей, в котором мама хранила всякие памятные вещички. На пару мгновений стеклянная дверца становится для него опорой, но она слишком хлипкая, и от сильного удара вдруг трескается. Ладонь Бёнхона проваливается внутрь вместе с осколками стекла, а острые края распарывают кожу и впиваются в запястье и предплечье.   
Он настолько удивлён и ошарашен, что даже не сразу начинает чувствовать боль и не совсем понимает, как оказался на полу. Правая нога очень странно, бессистемно дёргается, как будто вдруг решила зажить собственной жизнью. Бёнхон пару раз моргает, наблюдая, как стремительно бледнеет лицо отчима, а потом всё же переводит взгляд на руку.  
С видом тёмно-красной крови приходит боль, но в куда большей степени – страх. Её как-то вдруг слишком много и вытекает она как-то слишком уж быстро для венозной, капает на светлые брюки, на пол. Штанина уже промокла насквозь.   
Что делать. Он совершенно теряется.  
Обломки стекла и висящий лоскут срезанной кожи на первый взгляд кажутся куда ужаснее, чем есть на самом деле, но всё это Бёнхон осознаёт уже много позже. Каким-то чудом он успевает вытолкнуть из себя последнюю здравую мысль прежде, чем его накрывает волна паники:  
– Звони в Три Ноля.  
***  
Врач, зашивавший руку Бёнхона, говорит, ему повезло. Ничего важного не задето, порез не очень глубокий, а шрамы, как говорится, украшают мужчину. И кровопотеря могла быть больше, а чтобы её восполнить, полезно пить гранатовый сок. Например.  
Бёнхон слушает, пытается запомнить, но оптимизм врача не разделяет. Он очень мало что может делать пострадавшей правой рукой, даже двигает ей с трудом. Первые несколько дней больно почти невыносимо и почти всегда, таблетки не особенно помогают.   
Пальцы практически не слушаются.   
Небольшое нарушение чувствительности – это нормально в такой ситуации. Ещё даже швы не сняли, чему тут удивляться? Пройдёт обязательно.  
Бёнхон думает, что никогда раньше не имел дела ни с чем подобным, и вполне мог обойтись без такого опыта. И он никогда не учился рисовать другой рукой. И очень хочет ударить доктора.  
А ещё понимает вдруг, с необычайной ясностью, что его действительно _совсем-совсем_ ничего не держит. И не держало никогда, а он просто дурак.  
От этой мысли удивительно легко. Даже дышать как будто бы проще.

С земли набравший высоту самолёт кажется совсем крошечным. В ночном небе его и вовсе не разглядишь, только перемигивающиеся огоньки выдают, что что-то там есть. Если хорошенько постараться, можно сыграть с самим собой в игру и притвориться, будто эти плавно проплывающие в вышине огоньки – это падающие звёзды.  
Когда звезда падает, принято загадывать желание. Бёнхон закрывает глаза и думает изо всех сил и честно-честно, как ему хотелось бы, чтобы такой же самолёт унёс его отсюда прочь.   
А потом он набирает номер Чонхёна.  
 _Ты помнишь? В любое время.  
Мы придумаем что-нибудь, если ты решишься._

ХХ.09.2013 — 30.10.2014

**Author's Note:**

> ЮТАС - UTAS, Университет Тасмании  
> Три Ноля - Triple Zero, единый номер службы спасения в Австралии


End file.
